


Morzan The Revenge Seeker

by PrettyLittleShips



Category: Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Brom/Morzan - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Rape, Revenge, possible self harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: Many people have hurt Brom, and Morzan is not going to let him suffer.





	Morzan The Revenge Seeker

It wasn't as though Morzan didn't love Brom; Brom was his everything. He would do anything for Brom, and he'd gladly risk his life for him, too. Oromis and Glaedr, both of the two boys' teachers, would not agree with this. All of the elves and humans alike thought that Morzan was a cruel, cruel man incapable of love who wanted to join forces with Galbatorix. He would never do that; it would mean leaving and hurting Brom. He couldn't bear to hurt Brom, no he couldn't. Just the thought of it filled him with resent and sorrow. It sickened him.

Nonetheless, people had hurt Brom in the past. One of the many people was Kialandi, one of The Forsworn. He was the first of all of them to hurt Morzan's Brom. Morzan remembered the day Brom had told him about it. That day, he had found Brom sobbing violently. He remembered rushing over to him and comforting him. When that failed, Morzan bluntly asked him what was wrong, hoping that would help to soothe his pain. Morzan remembered how Brom had looked at him; a mixture of sorrow, regret, fear, and rage. That was out of character for Brom, as he always seemed to be happy, especially when he is with Morzan. Brom took a ragged breath.

After a long pause, Brom began to speak. "I-I was about ten when it-it happened. Kialandi's small family had built a house next to us, and-and the two of us were friends, e-even though he was-was six years older than me. We-we were close, and o-one day, he led me away from the-the adults, and then, he-he r-raped me!" Morzan abruptly stood up. Kialandi was one of Oromis's current peers! Morzan turned to Brom and said, "He won't ever, ever bother you again, Brom. Do you understand me?" Brom looked up at him nodded his head so subtly that Moran thought he imagined it.

Had Morzan stopped there, maybe Glaedr would have lost a leg, or Oromis gained a scar, but Kialandi would not be there to deliver the blows, or any blows, for that matter. Morzan strode briskly out of the door and into the night. The student's houses were relatively close to each other, and thus, everyone knew each other. Nobody was outside, it was too late for the outdoors. Morzan silently pulled Zar'rac from his hip. Kialandi would be back from his lessons, as he was the last person to finish. Morzan crouched behind a nearby tree stump and waited, ever so patiently.

Finally, he heard the rumble of a dragon approaching the houses. He peaked his head above the stump and watched as Kialandi went into the house at the very end of the right side of the horse-shoe shaped housing arrangement. Once he was in, and his dragon asleep, Morzan whispered a spell of invisibility and stood up. He silently crept over to the house and opened the door. 'Foolish boy, leaving his door unlocked like that,' Mused Morzan. He smiled slyly and let his eyes adjust to the new scenery that was Kialandi's very dark room.

There was a small bed in one corner, where Kialandi was sleeping. In the next corner was a curtain, that, presumably, if pulled away, would reveal a shower. In a few short strides, Morzan stood next to Kialandi's bed. He raised his sword over his head, then faltered. 'No, his dragon. Kill his dragon, not him. There would be no escaping a dragon if I killed his rider, but I have a good chance of getting back to the house before others are alerted,' He thought. He placed his sword back on his hip and silently strode out.

When he reached the majestic purple dragon, he loosed a breath and began to chant in the Ancient Language, using all twelve of the death words. The dragon only had time to roar loud enough to alert the whole camp before it went limp, dead. He strode away silently back to Brom. His Brom.


End file.
